Lightning is the colour
by cherry-chloe
Summary: "On aurait presque pu croire que la voûte céleste allait se briser d'un moment à l'autre. C'est ce qu'elle fit vers le début de soirée. Une cicatrice déchira le noir, griffe assourdissante s'abattant soudain sur le monde." CHERIK


Titre : Lightning is the colour  
>Rating : T<br>Pairing : Charles/Erik  
>Disclaimer : X-men First Class appartient à Marvel ainsi qu'à Matthew Vaughn.<br>Note : Un OS assez court qui pourrait ne pas avoir de suite à la réflexion xD Oui, ma phrase est totalement incompréhensible et je m'en excuse. Il faut dire que pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire... Je suis vraiment désolée. Au fait, je sais que le sujet a déjà été abordé mais j'ai pas pu résister... 

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning is the colour<strong>

L'air étouffant le compressait de sa chaleur crépitante. Un nuage menaçant vint écraser le ciel de sa masse grise. On aurait presque pu croire que la voûte céleste allait se briser d'un moment à l'autre. C'est ce qu'elle fit vers le début de soirée. Une cicatrice déchira le noir, griffe assourdissante s'abattant soudain sur le monde. Les lumières du manoir clignotèrent puis moururent dans un grésillement sous les yeux inquiets des habitants. On alluma les foyers puis quelques bougies pour éclairer les méandres obscures de l'immense maison. Les éclairs devinrent plus bruyants... plus proches.

Charles sentit ses paumes glisser sur le bois, humides par l'angoisse. Devant lui, un verre de whisky se vidait puis se remplissait à une vitesse ahurissante. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que ce spectacle de vacarmes et de lumières blanches cessent ! Un sursaut fit vibrer son corps lorsqu'un flash l'aveugla, suivit d'un grondement sauvage. L'orage était pour lui une bête aux crocs et aux cris menaçants. Il se recroquevilla en entendant le tonnerre claquer à nouveau. Un frisson parcourut son dos lorsque quelque chose lui toucha le front. Il leva la tête et rencontra deux puits de métal froids.  
>« - Ça ne va pas ? »<br>Erik fronça les sourcils tout en s'installant en face du télépathe et lui tira le verre des mains. Ce fut lorsque son ami sursauta à l'apparition d'un éclair qu'il comprit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.  
>« - Ne me dit pas que... »<br>Il ne put terminer sa phrase, trop occupé à réceptionne un corps tremblotant entre ses bras. Charles enfuit son visage dans le cou de son ami, tout en s'installant sur ses genoux. C'était un geste compulsif, mu par la peur. Il était redevenu un enfant, un petit garçon dont les cauchemars dansaient autours d'une seul et même angoisse. Erik enlaça l'autre homme, surpris. Cette nouvelle facette le déstabilisait et l'attendrissait à la fois. Il ne savait pas quoi faire si ce n'était lui caresser maladroitement le dos. Le souffle saccadé de Charles sur sa peau l'enflammait. Erik ne savait plus quoi penser. Quel était ce sentiment de plénitude qui envahissant son corps ? Et pourquoi se souciait-il soudain de la santé d'un autre que lui ? Il se devait être distant et égoïste. Pour son propre bien. Pour sa propre survie. Mais en ce moment, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qui comptait : contrôler son envie. Charles se colla encore plus contre son ami, hoquetant à l'arrivée d'un nouvel éclair. Ce dernier n'était sûrement pas tombé loin. Le télépathe leva des yeux larmoyants vers l'autre mutant.  
>« - Erik... »<br>Le nom n'avait été qu'un murmure plaintif mais le manipulateur de métal lui prit le menton pour lui faire face. Son pouce parcourut la lèvre inférieur de l'autre homme qui entrouvrit sa bouche machinalement.  
>« - Je suis là. »<br>Une langue curieuse vint rencontrer le doigt d'Erik qui se figea. Ce dernier avait le goût de la cigarette et du métal... Du sang ? Cette idée fit grimacer Charles qui finit par se détacher de l'autre homme, presque à contre cœur. La lumière revint quelques secondes après. Le télépathe soupira de soulagement et sortit de la cuisine sans un regard derrière lui, préférant la fuite. Il ne voulait pas lire l'amusement à l'intérieur des prunelles d'Erik, ou même encore la pitié. En fait, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de le voir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Charles ferma les rideaux, angoissé par la profondeur ténébreuse du ciel. On aurait presque pu croire que celui-ci allait engloutir la demeure. D'une main tremblante, il déboutonna sa chemise puis la plia. Ses gestes étaient lents, attentifs. Dans l'expectative d'une nouvelle détonation. Cette dernière ne vint pas. Ce fut le bruit d'un poing sur la porte qui brisa le silence. Il eut une hésitation des deux cotés. Charles finit par abaisser la poignée et fit face au manipulateur de métal.  
>« Erik... J'aimerais me repo... »<br>Le professeur se tut lorsqu'il capta le regard de son vis-à-vis. Brûlant, dévorant, noirci par l'envie et le désir refoulé. Son torse dénudé était criblé, point de mire de l'autre mutant. Mais il préféra l'ignorer.  
>« L'orage n'est pas encore totalement passé. »<br>Charles fronça les sourcils, se demandant si son ami était en train de se moquer de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoi que se soit, il se retrouva écraser contre le mur, le corps palpitant d'Erik contre le sien. Deux mains vinrent lui agripper les hanches, remontant dans son dos sans aucune tendresse, lui labourant la peau : C'était un geste empli d'avidité. Charles lacha un cri de surprise, essayant faiblement de repousser l'autre homme. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, le faisant tressaillir. Erik en profita pour obstruer sa bouche à l'aide de la sienne. Le baiser était à sens unique, Charles étant trop choqué pour faire quoi que se soit. Pourtant, il l'avait cherché dans un certain sens... Il savait que son petit manège dans la cuisine n'avait pas laissé le mutant indifférent. Mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeux. Et les règles semblaient étrangement déraper. Une main dominatrice sur son entre-jambe finit par le convaincre que la situation perdait vraiment de son sens. Ce ne fut que quand Erik commença à s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il commença à réagir.  
>« Non ! »<br>Charles repoussa l'homme de toutes ses forces, la voix vibrante de colère. Il se sentait tout simplement manipuler. Pas par l'autre homme. Non. Mais par ses propres sentiments. Un orage éclatait dans sa propre tête, l'électrisant à chaque pensée, chaque fantasme. Il avait l'impression que ses émotions l'alourdissaient d'une pression presque imperceptible. Puis, d'un revers de la main, il balaya le tonnerre, fit ruisseler ses idées noirs hors de lui et fixa du regard le visage attentif d'Erik.  
>« Sors de ma chambre. »<br>Ce dernier s'exécuta sans un mot, fermant brusquement la porte derrière lui. Au dernier instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent : tempête grise à la foudre noire contre le firmament azuré au calme innocent.

Dehors, le ciel s'apaisait.  
>Jusqu'au prochain orage...<p> 


End file.
